merkantilt_danskfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Kompendium 4 Sprog og genrer
Flertydighed og entydighed i flertydighed er der tale om åbne tekster. i entydighed er der tale om lukkede tekster. Tomme pladser tomme pladser er når man som læser selv bliver nødt til at lægge en forståelse og en fortolkning at teksten tomme pladser er også med til at få modtageren til at give sig tid til at tænke over tingenge i en tekst. der er som regel mange tomme pladser i fiktions tekster Spor i teksten for at få udfyldt de tomme pladser i en tekst er man nødt til at læse teksten grundigt og lede efter spor, som kan få modtageren til at visualisere sig hvordan det er. hvis der er mange spor, er det som regel ikke så mange tomme pladser, og samme omvendt hvis der er mange tomme pladser er der ikke så mange spor igen. det er som regel mange spor i fakta tekster. genrer En genre er en teksttype. Alle tekster tilhører en eller flere genrer. Det kan være indholdet, layoutet eller den måde som teksterne er skrevet på som afgøre hvilke genre de hører til. Hvis det er formen som er afgørende for genren, skal man kigge på teksten. De fleste kan f.eks. lynhurtigt genkende genren ”brev” på den måde teksten er stillet op på. Hvis det er indholdet der bestemmer genren, må man undersøge teksten nærmere. Der findes et utal af genrer, da man kan diskutere, hvor stærke en genres fælles træk skal være, for at man tilsammen kan kalde disse træk for en genre. Grundlæggende er der dog enighed om, at genrer falder i to hovedkategorier, nemlig fiktionstekster og sagprosa. Desuden findes der en ”mellemform”, som man kalder faktion, men allerede her bliver genren mere uklar. Hver af de forskellige hovedgenrer har et utal af underkategorier. 'Genreændring' En afsender kan godt sende den samme meddelelse gennem forskellige medier. Den ene type kommunikation er ekstern, den anden intern. Selv om indholdet er det samme, er layout forskellig. 'Minus og plusord' ord kan deles op i minus og plus ord, man kan også kalde dem negative og positive ord. ordne ændrer sig i forhold til vores holdninger til tingene. Synsvinkel Forskellige tekster kan beskrive samme indhold forskelligt, det sker fordi afsenderen ser det fra en anden synsvinkel end modtager. Forskellen vil vise sig i valg af ord og/eller valg af perspektiv, dvs. de sider af begivenheden afsenderen vælger at ”se”. 'gentagelser' Skal man virkelig have fremhævet en pointe, så kan man benytte sig af gentagelser. I nogle digte vil et ord, vending eller sætning blive gentaget i løbet af teksten. I en sang vil vi ofte få en gentagelse i omkvædet. Hvis vi skal overføre dette til reklamer, så vil vi ofte opleve, at firmanavn og/eller slogan gentages flere gange. Det handler om, at firmanavnet skal kunne huskes af modtagere. Intertekstualitet det vil sige når man blander 2 tekster eller noget i den stil, altså hvis man forbinder 2 tekster så det får en 'rød tråd'. man kan gå komme dybere i teksten og uddybe mere.